Chompzilla
, |Signature Superpower = Devour |Other Superpowers = Holo-Flora Geyser Scorched Earth |Flavor Text = She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem.}} Chompzila is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Mega-Grow and Solar plant cards against the Zombies. Her signature superpower is Devour, which allows her to destroy the Zombie with the lowest health. If there are 2 or more Zombies with the lowest health, Chompzilla can choose which one to destroy. Statistics *'Classes: 'Mega-Grow, Solar *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Devour - Destroy a Zombie with the lowest Health. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4 . ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 03: It Came from the Greenhouse! **Zombie Mission 17: Return of the Chompzilla **Zombie Mission 24: A Taste for Zombies **Zombie Mission 36: Big Mouth! Big Problem! *'Battle Area: '''Greenhouse Hero description ''She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Chompzilla is always hungry for more Zombies to destroy with her Solar Tricks. Healing effect help her stay alive while the Zombies keep dying. With Chompzilla's Mega-Grow and Solar classes allow her to generate lots of sun early on, then boost plants to overwhelm the opponent, especially with plants like Sunflower or Twin Sunflower as it will put the zombie hero in a dilemma: if they keep them alive, Chompzilla will get more sun to play. If they put a zombie in front of them, they are most going to be likely destroyed. If they are threatened by zombies, destroy them instantly, boost their stats to make them survive the hit, or at least fight back harder before being destroyed. Solar plants benefit greatly from playing Mega-Grow cards because many of them have useful traits and abilities, like Strikethrough (Fume-Shroom, Bloomerang, Power Flower, Laser Bean), healing (Venus Flytrap, Power Flower), and destruction (Three-Headed Chomper, Briar Rose). With Chompzilla boosting their stats and making them do bonus attacks, they become more devastating against the opponent. On the other hand, Mega-Grow plants don't synergize with Solar cards very much, with the exception of healing cards like Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and are pretty independent from each other. Chompzilla's advantage over other Solar heroes when using a healing deck is that she can make her Venus Flytraps generally much stronger by using Fertilize, or by using Plant Food to give them a smaller boost, but do damage and heal her instantly. She also has access to Geyser for some cheap mass-healing. Chompzilla's weakness, however, is her lack of Amphibious plants. To prevent zombies from setting up in aquatic lanes, instantly destroy any possible threat with Whack-a-Zombie, Squash, Three-Headed Chomper, or Devour. She can also move them with Sweet Potato or Whipvine too, because she is a Mega-Grow hero too. Against Chompzilla has a deadly arsenal of Mega-Grow plants that can take you down in a few hits and Solar plants that can be very annoying to handle. Use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Deadly zombies to deal with her plants. Sending out threats in aquatic lanes is a good way to take a big chunk of Chompzilla's health and provide a distraction for a more powerful zombie somewhere else. Strategy Decks Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the Chomper class burrows underground, while Chompzilla bites the zombie from above. *Chompzilla apparently is telepathic. When using a trick, she uses her head and green signals appear, implying that she is capable of telepathic abilities. *She shares her battle music with Rose. *Even though her signature superpower is called Devour, she actually does not eat zombies. She destroys zombies by biting them instead. *In "Return of Chompzilla" and A Fight to the Finish Line, the AI is somehow able to play Wild Berry even though Chompzilla does not lead the Kabloom class. **This is possibly a glitch. *Chompzilla is one of the three plant heroes that don't have amphibious plants, the others being Solar Flare and Captain Combustible. *Out of the three Chompzilla is the only one that doesn't lead the Kabloom class. *Chompzilla is one of the four plant heroes that can be chosen as a new hero, the others being Solar Flare, Wall-Knight and Spudow. *However, Chompzilla can only be chosen if Spudow was chosen first, requiring the player to choose Spudow in order to have the option between Chompzilla and Solar Flare. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Solar plants Category:Mega-Grow heroes Category:Solar heroes